<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>darling, I wanna see every inch of you by Splatx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981437">darling, I wanna see every inch of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx'>Splatx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Body Worship", "Mirror Sex", Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur Morgan has low self esteem, Body Worship, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Morgan, Creampie, Day 13, Day 19, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober2020, Kneeling, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Prompt 19, Self-Deprecating Arthur Morgan, Self-Esteem Issues, Top Javier Escuella, prompt 13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:17:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober 2020, #13: "Body Worship"<br/>Kinktober 2020, #19: "Mirror Sex"</p><p> </p><p>It had been a flippant comment, but Javier had heard him.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>‘You ugly bastard... you got old... and kinda sad. No wonder they all leave you.’</i></p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t even realized anyone had been nearby, else he’d have held his tongue. But he’d been shaving at the mirror next to his tent and Javier had walked up behind him at just the wrong time.<br/> </p><p>He hadn’t expected Javier to drag him over to the horses.</p><p>Hadn’t expected him to drag him into the Valentine hotel.</p><p>Hadn’t expected him to throw money down on the counter before dragging him up the stairs the second the startled clerk handed over the key.</p><p>When Javier had slammed him into the door and started roughly kissing him, he wasn't complaining.</p><p>He did, though, put up one hell of a fuss when, once they were both flushed and sweaty and panting, tenting their pants, Javier commanded him to strip in front of the mirror.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>darling, I wanna see every inch of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="title">
<em>darling, I wanna see every inch of you</em><br/>
~Lights On, Shawn Mendes</h3><p>It had been a flippant comment, but Javier had heard him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘You ugly bastard... you got old... and kinda sad. No wonder they all leave you.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t even realized anyone had been nearby, else he’d have held his tongue. But he’d been shaving at the mirror next to his tent and Javier had walked up behind him at just the wrong time.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He hadn’t expected Javier to drag him over to the horses.</p><p> </p><p>Hadn’t expected him to drag him into the Valentine hotel.</p><p> </p><p>Hadn’t expected him to throw money down on the counter before dragging him up the stairs the second the startled clerk handed over the key.</p><p> </p><p>When Javier had slammed him into the door and started roughly kissing him, he wasn't complaining.</p><p> </p><p>He did, though, put up one hell of a fuss when, once they were both flushed and sweaty and panting, tenting their pants, Javier commanded him to strip in front of the mirror.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Look at you, <em> hermoso,” </em> Javier hummed in his ear, nudging his feet apart. Arthur grimaced and looked away, not caring to see his own erection bobbing in the mirror, pre-cum dripping to the wood. “Arthur,” Javier said, much more forceful, and reached around to take him in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur choked, bucked into the touch, only to growl the younger man’s name when he removed his hand. “Look at yourself,” Javier said and, reluctantly, Arthur did, grimacing at the sight of his reflection. Old and burnt out, what did Javier see in him?</p><p> </p><p>Javier reached around and took him in hand, rewarding him with a pump of his fist. Arthur hissed, jerking into the touch, closed his eyes at the pleasure only for the other man to say his name in warning, giving a much shorter pump of his fist, and Arthur forced his eyes open, looking at the mirror - twitching them to the side just enough to ogle <em> Javier </em> instead, taking in the younger man’s taut skin and corded muscles, long, thin cock standing on end and dripping.</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful,” Javier hummed, bringing his free hand down to circle Arthur’s asshole, pushing inside slowly. Arthur choked on a sobbing moan, hips bucking, unable to decide between fucking into his grip and pressing back onto his finger, finally trying for both, “Look at you, so needy for me.”</p><p> </p><p>He stretched up, kissed at Arthur’s neck, and Arthur had no choice but to look at himself, unable to look away from Javier’s hand, moving faster and faster on his cock and <em> oh! </em> Javier pushed another finger in, beginning to scissor them. “My <em> maravilloso,” </em>he purred, pulling his fingers out of his ass and smirking at Arthur’s protesting moan, using his grip on his cock to tug him to his knees, “so pliant, so obedient for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Javier made him kneel, tugged his hands behind him, flicking his hand almost lazily along his cock, “So wonderful, look at you,” his free hand came up to trail along the muscles of his stomach, flexing from the position he’d been put in, “Look at these, <em> mi amor, </em>so strong,” he ducked down, trailed his tongue along the muscles, and the sound Arthur made was absolutely pathetic, bucking desperately into his hand, “Those sounds are so beautiful, I love when you make them for me.”</p><p> </p><p>He slid his fingers back into him, then a third, pumped them until, with a groan, Arthur went tense as a bowstring, only Javier quickly grasping the base of his cock keeping him from cumming. Arthur cussed a blue-streak, squirmed and bucked and pleaded, but Javier didn’t let go of his cock as he continued to pump his fingers, stretching and scissoring until he was nice and loose.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at how beautiful you are when you’re desperate,” he pressed a kiss to his shoulder-blade, “look at how pretty you blush.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur couldn’t help but to flush a darker red, wanting nothing more than to look away but he was fairly certain if Javier stopped he would literally die.</p><p> </p><p>And what a way to die.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Never letting go of his cock, Javier maneuvered him so he was kneeling on his elbows and knees as though in prayer, perfectly on display in front of the mirror so that, no matter where he looked, all he could see was himself and Javier. And <em> god, </em> if Javier wasn’t a sight, skin gleaming with sweat and cock flush between his legs, tongue darting out every few breaths to lick his lips. “God, <em> mi amor, </em> you look so good like this. On your knees in front of me, look at you.” he tugged at his cock which, Arthur’s breath caught - he’d always thought his cock particularly ugly but, with Javier’s hand around it, soaked with his pre-cum that, even still, dripped to the wood, he thought it looked kind of nice. “So needy, so desperate. Look at your cock, twitching for me. Look at your muscles, god, I could write <em> songs </em> about your muscles <em> amor,” </em> he leaned forward, licking a stripe along one of the muscles that flexed next to his spine, “Your <em> ass, </em>I could spend days looking at it, fucking it with my fingers.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur <em> moaned, </em>and the grin that crawled across Javier’s face was particularly sinful.</p><p> </p><p>Javier cradled his hip, leaned down to nip at it, sucked at the skin until he was sure there’d be a mark, “Love how pretty you look with my marks on you <em> corazón, </em> wish you’d let me leave more on you,” grabbed his cock and lined the head up with his hole, “Damn, love your ass, love how tight it is, love how it feels around me,” he pushed in, long and slow, letting Arthur adjust though the man barked at him to <em> hurry the hell up, </em>squirming and trying to fuck back against him but Javier had him, quite literally, by the balls, “love how it squeezes me when you cum.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, but if they didn’t make a pretty picture. Javier hunched over him, chest pressing against his back, and him stretched out beneath him. Javier’s hand on his cock just barely visible, though he could see every damn drop of pre-cum dripping to the ground. And damn him to hell for vanity but he put just that little bit more of an arch to his back, met Javier’s gaze in the mirror with an uncertain gaze and Javier looked <em> proud of him </em> and began to fuck him in earnest, pumping his fist at the same time and Arthur saw stars.</p><p> </p><p>He crumpled, forehead dropping to his arms, but Javier reached forward and tangled his fingers in his long hair and tugged him to the side so he had to look into the mirror, “Love your hair like this Arthur, love being able to tug you around, it looks very good on you,” and then he slammed into his prostate and Arthur shouted,</p><p> </p><p>“Love the sound of your voice, Arthur,”</p><p> </p><p>a second time,</p><p> </p><p><em> “Dios, </em>but you’re beautiful beneath me,”</p><p> </p><p>a third, and Arthur came.</p><p> </p><p>He arched his back, vision whiting out and ears ringing, vaguely aware of Javier’s voice in his ear, bucking into his hand that pumped him through his orgasm, painting the floor white, <em> more than </em> aware of Javier’s cock throbbing inside of him and painting his walls to match, the younger man slumping on top of him as he collapsed to the floor on top of his own mess, uncaring that he was getting cum all over his stomach.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Javier laughed shakily in his ear, kissing his sweaty back, “I’ll never leave you Arthur. Promise.” before pulling out, reaching for his handkerchief as his seed began to drip out of Arthur’s ass.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>